Lex Luthor (SV)
Alexander "Lex" Luthor (born 1980) is the billionaire CEO of LexCorp and LuthorCorp. Lex decisively turned to his dark destiny after a series of events over the years: His friendship with Clark Kent went back and forth; he blackmailed Metropolis Inquisitor reporter Roger Nixon into his employ; his relationship with his father Lionel Luthor grew deeply troubled after he became LexCorp's founder and CEO; his relationship then marriage with Helen Bryce failed; he became LuthorCorp's second CEO; his manipulative friendship with Jason Teague developed; he led various experiments with kryptonite; his race for Kansas State Senator against Jonathan Kent turned ugly; his "partnership" with Brainiac evolved; he managed various inhumane projects involving metahumans and meteor freaks; his rivalry with former schoolmate Oliver Queen turned deadly; his relationship then marriage with Lana Lang imploded; his encounters with Lois Lane worsened; he illegally cloned his own brother Julian Luthor; purchased the Daily Planet and named himself CEO; manipulated Kara Kent; murdered his own father with his own bare hands; and finally discovered Clark's secret before using the Orb to collapse the Fortress of Solitude on himself and Clark. After he had grafted his many clones' best pieces together to create his composite clone LX-Ø to which he was restored into thanks to an alternate-reality Lionel Luthor's deal with Darkseid, Lex met with Clark to look forward to their destiny together as arch-nemeses. He then mortally stabbed his half-sister Tess Mercer, who erased all of his memories using a neurotoxin Due to the loss of his memories, Lex distrusts and hates Superman, seeing him as a potential threat to Earth. He has fulfilled his destiny as Superman's greatest enemy. In 2018, Lex becomes the President-elect of the United States. Powers and Abilities * Elevated Immune System: After getting caught in the 1989 meteor shower and getting exposed to green kryptonite at age 9, Lex was given a superhuman immune system; as such, he hasn't been sick ever since that day, as the kryptonite increased his white blood cell count, making him immune to common colds, fevers, viruses, and other ailments. The kryptonite is also the reason he is bald. This ability also seems to allow him to survive serious wounds (as he has been stabbed and shot on numerous occasions), and has also been knocked out dozens of times without experiencing any permanent brain damage. Although Lex can still die from illnesses like cancer just like normal humans. He can be killed as an any other normal person implying that he isn't superhuman but a normal human with a better immune system. * Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Lex is an expert in judo, taekwondo, boxing, swordplay, and gun handling. He was able to hold his own in hand-to-hand combat against Oliver Queen. Though he still seems to have a bit of a Glass jaw since he went down after a good punch to the face from a de-powered Clark and one good smack from Lois. * Intelligence: Lex's greatest asset is his high level of intellect. He is also a skilled strategist with a keen business sense, and his access to resources, advanced technology, and manpower allow him to directly and indirectly hold his own against more powerful enemies, whether they be superhuman or not. He has an encyclopedic knowledge of subjects in history and culture. He is also a brilliant scientist, often assisting in the creation of LexCorp projects, especially when they are intended to be used against Earth's heroes. Thanks to Tess using Summerholt's neurotoxin on Lex in order to erase his memories, not only is his mind healthy but that it has been operating at a higher percentage, basically making him a super-genius. Early life Lex was born the first child of Lionel and Lillian. He attended boarding school from an early age, and also frequently played with Jason Teague, Oliver Queen, and Patricia Swann, the children of his parents' powerful friends, the Teagues, the Queens, and the Swanns, respectively. In 1989, Lex overheard his father's conversation with Robert Queen, Edward Teague, and Virgil Swann discussing something called "Veritas." Days later, Lionel took him to Smallville on a business trip at his mother's insistence. Fatefully, they arrived on the day of the meteor shower. The meteorites cured Lex's asthma but caused him to go bald, in addition to apparently super-charging his immune system. Days after returning from the hospital after the meteor shower, Lex befriended a dark-haired boy who was living in the mansion for a short period of time. In 1991, Lex's brother Julian was born. Their mother suffocated Julian in early infancy during a bout of severe post-partum depression. Lex discovered the murder and took the blame, fearing his father would harm his mother but knowing he would not be harmed as he was Lionel's only remaining heir. He then repressed the memory and grew up believing that he really had killed his brother. After the death of his mother in 1993, Lex was raised without real affection, parenting, or love. Instead, Lionel lavished Lex with money and gifts, and sent him away to expensive, exclusive boarding schools. Even though his nanny Pamela Jenkins promised to stay and raise Lex, Lionel forced her to leave. While at Excelsior Academy in 1996, Lex and his friend Duncan Allenmeyer were bullied by Oliver and his friends. Lex eventually turned on Duncan to gain Oliver's acceptance and beat him up so brutally that Duncan stumbled into the street and was hit by a car. Lex expressed regret at betraying Duncan but never forgave Oliver for the way he treated them. Lex graduated from Excelsior in 1998, and then went to Metropolis University, where he got kicked out. In 1999, Lex took Amanda Rothman to Club Zero, knowing she would see her fiancé Jude Royce flirting with other girls. When Jude attacked Lex, Amanda shot and killed him. Lionel handled the incident in such a way that Lex's name stayed out of the papers. Like his father, Lex graduated from Princeton University with a bachelor's degree in biochemical engineering in less than four years, and was taking a break from graduate studies at Yale in 2001 when he was sent to live in Smallville to manage LuthorCorp Fertilizer Plant Number Three. History Season One On his first day in Smallville, Lex was driving on the Loeb Bridge when he lost control of his car and accidentally hit Clark Kent; they both fell into the river. Clark used his powers to save Lex from drowning, and so began their friendship and Lex's obsessive investigations. Lex developed an interest in the effects that the meteor rocks had on humans, and this interest became most dangerous to Clark when Lex finds the Key to his spaceship. As a businessman, Lex has shown himself to be both smart and generous, but not always successful. He successfully protected his employees from layoffs by finding other ways to cut expenses when profits were down, but Jonathan Kent resisted his interest in investing in the Kent Farm. Lex did, however, invest in Lana Lang's project to convert the Talon theater into a coffee shop. He was at his most heroic this year when Earl Jenkins took hostages inside the LuthorCorp fertilizer plant. Lex entered the plant to negotiate and became a hostage in place of the others. He also actively helped find a cure to the effects of the Nicodemus flower and showed generosity when he forgave Pamela Jenkins. Lex showed his callousness when he renewed his relationship with Victoria Hardwick as a means to an end, and showed his ruthlessness when he blackmailed Roger Nixon and later stuffed an auditor in the trunk of his car. Despite the fact that Lex had made the plant profitable, Lionel wanted Lex in Metropolis. Lex refused to go, saying the relationships he developed in Smallville were too important to him. In response, Lex formed LexCorp and organized an employee buyout of the plant which Lionel was trying to block by buying the Smallville Savings and Loan. When the tornado hit, Lionel was injured, and Lex hesitated before saving him. Season Two In the wake of the tornado, Lex got his father to the hospital and approved a surgery which failed to save Lionel's eyesight. He helped Clark find Jonathan, and later saved Jonathan from being killed by Nixon by shooting the reporter with a handgun. Jonathan finally gave up his mistrust of Lex, and the two attempted to forge a positive relationship. During the summer, Lex helped Chloe Sullivan out on a story at the Daily Planet, as well as provided a means of escape when she and Pete Ross were on the run. Lex was briefly married to Disiree Atkins while under the influence of her super pheromones. She would use his influence to turn him against Clark and close down the Talon. Lex would soon after include a policy to give Lana more authority over the Talon. During his stay at the mansion, Lionel had been insisting and approving for accommodations to compensate for his blindness to Lex's dismay. Meanwhile, he helped Jonathan find Clark when he ran away from home. Later, Lex told Lionel that he refused to give him self-pity and removed his changes to the office. When Rachel Dunleavy (Lucas' mother) arrived in town claiming to be Clark's biological mother, Lex thought that Clark was his brother, but it turned out to be false. Lex and Lionel also fought over control of the Kawatche Caves. When Lex met Mayor William Tate, discovered him to be corrupt, and supported his opponent in the next election. He also ensured that the Kents would have custody over Ryan when it was discovered that he was being held under observation at Summerholt. Lex and Helen Bryce met at the hospital after Jonathan broke his leg. Though she is hesitant to enter a relationship as she remembered a previous encounter at Metropolis ER. They broke up when Lex suspected Helen of spying on him, but they worked it out and got back together. Lex spent a good deal of the year trying to protect LexCorp from his father's attempts to acquire it. He later discovered that Lionel bugged the mansion, and attempted to bug LuthorCorp. Lionel was later shot after his takeover of LexCorp with Lex being one of the suspects. Afterward, Lex left Metropolis to meet Malcolm Barnes (a friend from prep school), as he claimed to have made a breakthrough on the cave's hieroglyphics. When he arrived, Malcolm was discovered to be dead, with notes that claimed Lex to be the killer. He was eventually apprehended by the FBI and informed that his Swiss bank account is emptied. With Clark's help, he managed to retreat and decided to visit Lionel with the intent to shoot him. Lionel was accused of his account being stolen, only to discover that the money was still there until a recent withdrawal was made. Lex was then escorted out by security, only to discover that the guards were FBI Agents, prompting him to escape. He get a Taxi ride only to discover that the driver was the cop who discovered Malcolm's death. After evading a gunfire, Lex discovered that the FBI Agents were all hired actors, with Malcolm behind the charade. The intent was for Lex to be arrested for killing Lionel, so that his employer would get control of LuthorCorp while he would get the contents of Lex's bank account. The employer was revealed to be Dominic Sanatori, whom Lex met up with in his limo. Lex declared war on Dominic, and then pushed him out of the limo (which was traveling at 40 miles per hour). When his long-lost half-brother Lucas Luthor and Lionel kicked Lex out of the mansion, Lex stayed with the Kents and did chores around the farm. Afterwards, Lex finally secured his company again with the help of Lucas. Helen gave up a fellowship and moved into the mansion with Lex. He made a great leap forward and showed real trust when he shared with Helen his room of obsessions. When an ex-boyfriend showed up in Smallville and beat her within an inch of her life, he very nearly killed him, but it was his love for her that pulled him back from the edge. That's when he decided to propose to her. During this time, he helped Lana to learn how to fight after she was attacked at the Talon. Lex invited Jonathan and Martha Kent to the wedding rehearsal dinner for Lex and Helen, with Jonathan standing in for Lionel. They broke up again, when she learned that he stole something from her office, but Lex managed to dig deep and beg forgiveness. They were finally married, but while flying to their honeymoon, something went terribly wrong. Lex woke up to find the plane empty and crashing. Clark's Vision In the year 2013, Lex was running against the current President in the 2013 Presidential election, much to Lois's disgust. Future In the year 2018, Lex's representative was trying to strong arm the Daily Planet in order to print or kill stories in Lex's favor, much to the dismay of its Editor-In-Chief Perry White. By 2018, Lex had been elected President of the United States. Alternate Timelines Season Five After Lex lost the senatorial race to Jonathan, Lex drunkenly asked Lana what she knew about Clark's Secret. He chased Lana in his car, and Lana was killed in a car crash. Lex also witnessed Clark super-speed to the scene of the accident. However, due to Clark reversing time, Lana didn't die in a car crash and Lex didn't see Clark. Alternate Realities Season Five It is Christmas Eve and Lex wakes up, shocked to see a very pregnant Lana in bed next to him. He also has a young son, Alexander. Lana says that it has been seven years since Lionel cut Lex out of the family fortune. He takes his son to go buy a Christmas tree. At the tree farm, Lex sees Clark and Chloe. Clark is now a full-fledged reporter at the Daily Planet and Chloe is publishing a book next month exposing LuthorCorp with Lex's help. Lex and Lana Luthor go to the party at the Kents' house. He says that Lex is the best man he knows and announces that Lex will receive the Kansas Humanitarian Award. Lex steps outside where Clark approaches and muses that he and Lana didn't work out because Lex became a man she could love. However, they are still on good terms. Their conversation is interrupted by Martha, who reports that Lana has gone into labor. Lana delivers a baby girl on Christmas Eve. However, she starts to rapidly lose blood. Lex goes to Lionel in the Luthor Mansion to beg for resources to save his wife, but Lionel refuses to help them because Lex betrayed him seven years ago by dropping out of the Senate race. He tells him that he has no son so Lana dies. Season Seven In an alternate universe, Lex was President of the United States in 2008. Along with his Chief of Staff Milton Fine (aka Brainiac), Lex was planning on destroying half the world with nuclear weapons in order to reshape it in to his new order. Season Ten (SV2) See: Lex Luthor (SV2) Relationships ;Family relationships *Lex and Lionel - Details on their complicated relationship as father and son. *Lex and Tess - Details on their complicated relationship. ;Male relationships * Clark and Lex - Details on their friendship turned rivalry. * Lex and Oliver - Details on their hostile rivalry. * Lex and Jonathan - Details on how they went from being friends to total strangers. * Lex and Jason - Details on their manipulative relationship * Lex and Brainiac - Details on their manipulative partnership. ;Female relationships * Lex and Lana - Details on how they went from being friends to enemies. * Chloe and Lex - Details on their complex relationship. * Lex and Lois - Details on how they went from being total strangers to enemies. * Lex and Helen - Details on their relationship which leads to marriage and manipulation. * Lex and Kara - Details on their relationship and Lex's strange obsession with her. ;Love Triangles * Clark, Lex and Lana - Details on their love triangle throughout the years. * Lex, Lana and Jason - Details on their love triangle during season 4. Category:Villains Category:Smallville Villains